Since an appearance design of metal material is highly textured, mobile phones with a metal housing gradually dominate the market. The appearance of the metal housing breaks the conventional design idea for an antenna of the mobile phone, which greatly increases the difficulty of the design for the antenna. In the related art, the metal housing has been considered to serve as a portion of the antenna, and used to radiate a signal.